Revelations
by Ellen-D
Summary: A OneShot about how Lily and James found out they were going to have a baby. Sweet and... fluffy...R&R!


**Hi, before you ask, no, I haven't given up Together to End, it's actually (nearly) half finished... This story just popped into my head and I had to write it down. So, umm.. this is a one-shot about how Lily and James found out they were going to have a baby.This isactually a sequel to Together to the End, but it doesn't matter if you haven't read that one... however, it would be great if you would read (and review) it... And I know that usually people don't review one-shots, but could you do it, for me:´) oh, and if you find mistakes, tell me. Happy New Year 2006:D**

* * *

Revelations 

The sun was already raising when James opened the door, where he lived with his wife Lily. He dropped his keys to the table and pulled off his cloak. He then proceeded to the bedroom, where he knew Lily was still sleeping. The room, however, was empty.

"Lily!" He shouted, cold spreading his body. He relaxed immediately when he heard a small voice saying "In here." He followed the sound and finally found her in the bathroom. His relief, however, soon vanished. She was sitting on the floor, holding her stomach, pale and shaking uncontrollably. James rushed towards her, kneeling in front of her.

"Are you OK? Are you sick? Did you throw up," he asked frantically, putting his hand on her forehead, which was cold as ice. Lily just shook her head, her eyes closed.

"What does that mean? You clearly are sick. Did you throw up?"

"Yeah…" she answered weakly.

"Come on, I'll carry you…" but Lily interrupted him saying:

"We need to talk." She motioned him to sit down next to her, which he did, confused, putting his arm around her and stroking her hair.

Lily rested her head against his chest, but she quickly got up to puke again. James pulled her hair out of her face, so she wouldn't get her hair dirty.

When finally Lily collapsed to the floor, breathing heavily, James conjured a glass of water, which he gave to Lily. She drank it gratefully, while James said seriously:

"Maybe we should go to the hospital. This isn't the first time you've…"

"Promise me, you're not gonna freak out."

"Oh… OK," he said unsurely, sitting next to her.

Lily was quiet for a long time, before she said quietly:

"I think I'm pregnant."

James froze, his heart beating fast.

"Pregnant? When did you find out? Are you sure?"

"I just realized that. All the omens point to pregnancy, but I'm not 100 sure. I haven't done the test yet. I wanted to wait for you."

"OK, so," he thought furiously, "I'm going to buy the pregnancy test, you stay here. Then we can do it together. Can you walk? You would be more comfortable on the bed." Lily shook her head. "OK, so I'll just carry you to bed, then…"

"I don't think that would be a good idea. If I throw up again, which I will, I need to be close to the bathroom. But yeah, you go…"

James kissed her on the forehead and got up saying:

"Don't worry, everything will be OK. I'll be right back. I love you."

Lily smiled weakly for an answer. James Apparated and Lily was left alone with her thoughts. They hadn't been trying to get a child at all. At least not consciously. They had talked about it, of course, but they hadn't planned it. She wanted a child, she was positive about that, but what if James didn't? And their situation wasn't very good either, with the war going on and everything.

Lily heard a soft pop downstairs and someone running the stairs. Then James emerged from the hallway, his eyes full of concern. He sat next to her again on the floor.

"You OK? Did something happen while I was away?"

"No, I'm feeling better."

James nodded and pulled out a white little package from his pocket. They stared at it for a while, before Lily slowly took and opened it. They were both quiet when she opened the little box and read the instructions.

"We need my blood," she informed him, reading the paper. She put the test on the floor and took her wand out. She pressed the wand's tip on her skin, where immediately formed a little cut. Then she dropped a few drops into the pregnancy test. One swish of her wand healed the cut on her hand and another swish sent the test flying steadily to the table.

"And now what?"

"Now we wait for about 15 minutes."

James kissed her on the forehead and asked:

"When did your shift start today?"

"At 12 o'clock."

"After this I'm going to owl them and say you're sick. No objections! You can't go to work sick. And I only have to go at 8 in the evening, so I have plenty of time to take care of you."

Lily gave up: when he made up his mind, you couldn't change it. They both went quiet, staring at their hands, which were united.

"He wished us good luck."

"Sorry?"

"The man at the cash register. He wished us good luck." Lily hesitated for a moment before she asked quietly:

"Do you hope it's positive?"

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I," he asked, confused, watching her closely.

"I just thought… that perhaps you weren't ready. To be a dad. And with Voldemort wanting to kill everyone…"

"Listen," James said raising her chin, so that they were face to face, "I want to have a baby with you. I have wanted for a long time. It's just happened now, if we assume the test is positive and we really are going to have a baby. And I don't want Voldemort to control our lives. We do what we want to. If we want to have a baby, then we will have a baby. We just have to be more careful and keep the baby safe. Right?"

"Right," Lily smiled and kissed him. After they separated, James gave the water glass back to her.

"You should drink more. You still taste like vomit."

Lily sneered but still drank the water. She sighed deeply and rested her head on his shoulder, James holding her tightly. They spend the last minutes in silence.

"The 15 minutes are up," James informed. They looked at each other, Lily nodding her head towards the table.

"You take it." James slowly got up and took the pregnancy test, but he kept his hand on it, so he couldn't see the result.

"What do we want to see," he asked, sitting down.

"Two lines. That means positive. One line is for negative."

"Two lines that is, then."

He looked at her in the eye, asking for permission to reveal the test. Lily squeezed his hand for an answer. James raised his hand. They stared at it, stunned. Then suddenly Lily started to giggle.

"I can't believe it," James said dumbfounded, "we're going to be parents." Lily's mood was starting to catch him too, for he was now grinning widely. He threw his arms around Lily and shouted:

"I'm going to be a dad!"

Lily started to get up, still laughing.

"Hey, are you sure you can do that," he asked worriedly.

"Of course. Come on, let's get some breakfast. I'm feeling much better now."

While James was doing them breakfast and Lily was sitting, watching him dreamily all the time, he thought, that maybe after all they would get their ´happily ever after´. At least now everything seemed to be perfect. Yeah, maybe...


End file.
